Tsuna Just Wanna Have Fun
by White Bass
Summary: Everything was fine in Tsuna's life, he lived his life like he wanted. Which included hangovers, delayed homework's and drinking as much as he can. Well yeah everything "were" going fine until a hitman knocked on the door. How are the mafia going to handle a hard-partying, drinking, teenage boy? obs: underage drinking. ooc!tsuna partying!tsuna bi!tsuna (no romance tho)


**Authors note: This is my second fanfic so be nice when you review, english is not my original language so there is going to be some grammar mistakes, bear with it. xD**

 **The characters don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hangovers, Partying and Babies**

It was the middle of June and an unbearable summer heat of 28 degrees had replaced the usual heat of 22 degrees. The days grew longer and the sun seemed determined to beat the record for the hottest summer in over twenty years. Everywhere you could see how people wiped their foreheads or how large wet rings formed on their t-shirts under their arms. A peaceful air had settled over Namimori. There were many who appreciated these days and took advantage of it so it was not uncommon to find people under a tree sleeping in the shades or buying an ice cream in the nearest was also many who made sure to be inside their houses with air conditioning that kept the house cool. Those who couldn't afford an air conditioner made sure to keep their windows and doors open as long as possible. During the nights when it was equally as warm but a lite windier it was not uncommon to see houses with both windows and doors open, trying to let the cool air in.

A special house lay in the outskirts of Namimori, with a beautiful forest surrounding it and a lake nearby. The house itself was an old shack, with peeling white paint and broken windows. Maybe once upon a time there was something majestic over the two-store house but today one could almost think that it had come directly from an old horror movie, the way the house almost leaned over you if you stood too closely. Even so, it was not uncommon that people went there. All with the same purpose of course: to either party, get really drunk or have sex in a bush nearby the house.

And on this type of summer night it was not uncommon to hear music being played over at the house, well you see even if it was a scary haunted two-store house it was the perfect place for a party. No neighbor gets disturbed which result in that they don't call the police. And if the police would come you could see them miles away, because of the hill the house stood on are really, really high, and it would be enough time to warn everybody. It seemed a lot of people had decided to come to this party although it was a school day tomorrow. A sea of people jumped up and down to the beat to the sound from large speakers at the porch. The ground vibrated with the bass notes and the air seemed to thump with the music.

Tsuna looked around in the crowds searching for a familiar face. He stood on his toes and tried to look over the jumping heads. He stumbled and fell into a guy right behind him, feeling a pair of unfamiliar arms wrap around him he quickly blushed and apologized while trying to get as far away as possible. Grumbling over his clumsiness he tried again to stand on his toes to look over the sea of people. Finally seeing a girl in his age near the alcohol stand he made his way to her. Stumbling forward through the thick masses of people he gently poked her shoulder; she turned around and smiled at him.

"Here I got something for you" She said and held up a red cup with alcohol. Tsuna smiled and said thank you. He took the cup and poured down the alcohol in his troth. It was not the first drink he had drunk this evening but it was probably the first one making him feel a bit tipsy.

"So what do you think?" Lizzy asked after she saw him finish the drink.

"About what?" Tsuna looked at her.

"The party!" She exclaimed and threw her arms up in the air.

"It's okay, nothing in particular actually" Tsuna shrugged his shoulder and scanned the cup for any more alcohol.

She pointed a finger at him: "You're having fun admit it!"

"Well yeah, of course I am, I have always fun when I'm with you"

"Aw sweet, but I was right to bring you with me, even if you wanted to stay home"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, he didn't want to miss this party but he was feeling sick the other day and decided to skip this party if he got sick. But she wouldn't have it and practically dragged him out of bed, or well… She said there were going to be hot guys and girls there and Tsuna felt a little better so he decided to come and check if she was right.

"And that reminds me if I throw up I blame you"

Lizzy giggled, "Come" she said and dragged him in to the middle of the mass of people and started dancing. Tsuna let his head fall back and smile, this was so typical of Lizzy being the center of everybody. Tsuna could feel the beat pulsated throughout his body. The heat of the people pressing into him was making him sweat. The sun had just set and the warmth of the sun still lingered in the air. But Tsuna did not mind it was already ten o'clock and the night had just begun.

Waking up the morning after has never been pleasant in Tunas' opinion. He was nauseated and had a splitting headache. It did not neither help that he apparently was the only one exposed to the strong sunlight shining through the big window on the other side of the room.

It was hot and sultry in the room and the mattress he lay on was damp from his sweat. Groggily looking around the room, which he had stayed over instead of going home, he spotted two to three other couples lying around on mattresses. While there only existed about four mattresses it did not stop people sleeping on the floor. Well Tsuna expected that they were too drunk to actually care or understand that they actually slept on the floor.

Turning around on the mattress he laid on, he found himself face to face with Lizzy. She was not a sleeping beauty to so say, looking like a little raccoon with her mascara smeared around her eyes. Her messy dirt-blonde hair stuck to her face. He wrinkled his nose when he smelled her breath of alcohol "ugh" he mumbled that was not a nice wake up call. Lazily rolling around so the sunlight hit his eyes again he took up his phone that lied next to his mattress. It read 10:30 am; he was late to school by two hours. Not really caring because this was not the first time being late he sat up hazily and started to lightly shake Lizzy awake.

"Lizzy, Lizzy wake up" Tsuna whispered to not disturb the other people who laid out cold in the room.

"Hmn..'hat" she mumbled and rolled around

"We have to go"

" why?"

"School started two hours ago" He stated

"hmn…'kay wait...let me..jus.." Lizzy said unaware she was falling asleep.

Tsuna sighed this happened every time he had to wake her up. Mostly he would just scream in her ear and throw some cold water on her, but now with people in the room he tried to be modest and to not wake everyone up.

Leaning into her ear he blew a gust of air.

"What?! I'm awake!" she said when she came up with a jerk

"Good 'cause we're going now"

"yeah, yeah " Lizzy scratched her stomach and rubbed her eyes resulting her mascara getting even more smeared.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You're such a bed-presser" standing up as slowly as he could, not taking the chance to throw up. He tried to, as careful as he could on wobbly legs; get to the door on the other side while avoiding stepping on people. Lizzy giggled when she saw how careful Tsuna were, taking Tsuna's arm and dragging him, too fast for his liking, over couples lying on a mattress. Tsuna stumbled but was able to not completely fall on the couple. He glared at Lizzy but she just smiled and looked away. She kept on dragging Tsuna out of the room.

Finally getting out of the room he stopped her midway in her skip to the stairs, which led down: "Lizzy before we go you have to brush your teeth"

"Wait what's wrong with my teeth?!" She asked offended, crossing her arms.

"It's not your teeth it's your mouth… It stinks"

"Well bad luck" She stuck her tongue out to him.

"I had to wake up to that!"

"Aw honey you're just lucky you did not wake up with my mouth suc…"

"Yeah, yeah, ugh I don't need any more details on what you're going to say next" Tsuna wrinkled his nose while looking around the corridor, expect the door they just came from there was three other doors. All of them white painting peeling of off them. Looking around he found a door with a golden plate nailed to the door, writing "Toilet" in cursive. Tsuna looked back to Lizzy, who was looking at him form the other side of the corridor. "Here it is".

"Tsuna are we even sure they have a toothpaste, I mean look at the house"

"I don't know let's see if they have it" Tsuna opened the door and stopped. The bathroom was small and dirty to so say. The first thing you were greeted with was an incredibly small medicine cabinet with a broken mirror. Under the cabinet there was a little moldy sink with a faucet that dripped a brown sludge. Tsuna looked towards toilet and got regurgitation of what his saw there, apparently it was someone who really needed to go but discovered too late that they could not flush. He quickly looked away before he threw up his non-existent breakfast. The floor was dirty and full of muddy footprints; the only thing that seemed untouched was the white ceiling. It must have been due to it was so high up. Tsuna looked up in amazement and decided that it was twice as high as he is. He could not touch even it if he jumped. He looked over at the bathtub and laughed at what he saw lying in the bathtub next to the sink. Lizzy coming right behind him walked straight in to him.

"Hey why did you stop?!"

Tsuna pointed to the bathtub, referring to a guy sleeping. Roughly seventeen years old with just a pair of neon-purple pair of thighs and a pair of sunglasses. On his chest writing: " Fuck me" with an arrow pointing to his crotch.

"He's not going to like that when he wakes up" Lizzy said while Tsuna snickered, looking over Tsuna's shoulder she spotted what they were after. "Look they have toothpaste". In the left corner of the sink it stood a little toothpaste, probably left by some other people who were partying here. Tsuna reached for the toothpaste and poured some on his finger. Giving it to Lizzy he looked in the broken mirror to start "brushing" his teeth. The mirror was so small you couldn't see Tsuna's whole face. Lizzy took the toothpaste from him and poured some on her finger. She gently pushed him with her hips: "move"

"No you move" Tsuna said and pushed her out of the way.

The guest in the bathroom snorted at the noise and Tsuna and Lizzy froze for two seconds and looked at the guest in the bathtub. When they saw that he didn't wake up and just turned around to make it more comfortable, how that would even work in a bathtub Tsuna wondered, they started to giggle. Deciding to be nice and not to disturb him anymore they pressed themself too each other to see their faces in the little mirror. They both put their finger with the toothpaste in their mouth and started to rub them on their teeth.

Arriving at school they were already late by three hours. He didn't have anything against coming late to school, really, no the thing he had problem with was trying to sneak back in to school. He had lost count how many times Hibari had caught them in the act and chased him and Lizzy around school ground and of course he always ended up with detention and a few bruises, nothing bad really but a pain in the ass. Well he did think about not going to school, but then he would break the agreement he had with his mom. Ah well nothing more to do about it.

They walked behind the school building and in the middle of the road beside the school wall stood a big rusty green dumpster, stinking of yesterday's lunch. With some complication, being, mostly feeling like puking any second on Tsunas end, they succeed to get up on it and after looking around for Hibari a minute or two, without seeing him they decided that the coast was clear. Jumping down on the ground he breathed out in relief, he truly felt like not being chased toady. Quickly looking for the nearest bathroom to change to their school uniforms they later decided to meet up after school. Tsuna said goodbye to Lizzy and started to walk to his classroom on second floor.

He looked around the classroom and saw that the majority of his classmate was gone; looking at the clock he saw that it was already lunchtime. Tsuna gagged at the thought of food and went to his bench instead and laid his head against it, he took the opportunity to rest until classes started again. The cold classrooms made him shut his eyes and enjoy the calm. The light chatter of the some classmate in a corner didn't disturb him neither the soft buzzing of the air conditioner in the room. No it's was more like a lullaby, it wasn't often Tsuna could have these calm moments. He felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier until he fell asleep.

Tsuna sat up suddenly when he heard a loud noise beside his ear, searching for the reason to the noise he found himself face to face with his teacher, Nezu. His wrinkled face and sour mouth was a normal facial expression that had etched firmly in his face out of the many years as a teacher. When he saw Tsuna's white face and bags under his eyes his sour face turned to a smirk. "Tsuna if you would please answer the question written on the wall" Tsuna turned to look at the wall his eyes looking over the equation. He has never been very good at math and would never be, looking at Nezu's smirking face. "I don't know how to do it" His smirking face got even wider, looking like a grinning cat. "Well if maybe would stop drinking and being such a slob you maybe would get up at the level all others are on"

Drawing a laugh out of the class. He looked at Nezu and smiled one off his "innocent-smile-that-would-get-any-guy-to-sleep-with-him" that Lizzy like to call them. Nezu got a sour frown and walked back to the front of the class, continue his lesson.

Tsuna tuned out Nezu's voice, looking around the room he noticed that he wasn't the only one thinking it was a boring lesson. Half of his classmate looked like they would fall asleep any second; well it wasn't uncommon when it was Nezu teaching the lesson.

His wasn't one of the popular kids in this room no in fact he was one of the losers, even if he went to party every other day. As long as Tsuna can remember he has always been bullied. When he was two to three years old he remembered how kids in his age or older would call him names like "Dame-Tsuna" and push him to the ground. Well he still got called "Dame-Tsuna" but not as often as a few years back. He got to thank Lizzy for that, when they first meet she "insisted" that anybody saying Dame-Tsuna to him would end up with a broken nose. Lizzy was also a bit of outcast and it wasn't easy for her making any real friends, finding Tsuna had done them both good, in her opinion. Tsuna thought that he would be able to get some more sleep if they hadn't met.

With how much they partied it was common knowledge in this school what he and Lizzy did in the nights, drinking and dancing. So every time one student got careless and the teacher found out they had alcohol with them to school. They would usually blame Lizzy and him. Well they would send Hibari after us. Tsuna wondered why they hadn't become best friend with how much time Hibari was spending with them.

Hearing Nezu giving out homework for the next few days Tsuna looked up to see papers being passed around the class, getting the paper and looking at the equations he sighed. "Well there goes my future" he muttered.

After that the day passed by rather quietly. Next he had history and English, which turned out as boring and meaningless as he predicted. Texting a bit with Lizzy during history, he found out that she apparently got detention when she talked back to the teacher and wouldn't shut up, he wasn't surprised. Sometimes she didn't know when to shut up and let it go and it seemed to get her in trouble once a week. Tsuna didn't understand how he and Lizzy had spare time with how much they got in detention. He was so grateful that they got in to school today unnoticed or else he would need to go to detention, and that meant Nezu looking over him and giving of comments how much they partied like he done in math class today. Not that he really hurt Tuna's feeling by those comments, but after a while it got a little bit annoying. And with his headache he prayed that nothing more would happen today so he could go home and sleep. He really needed to sleep of this hangover.

When the last lesson would end Tsuna had let his head fall back to the bench and he felt worse than before, his head pounded and the back of his eyes hurt. But the worse had to be that he felt like he was going to puke any second. He really didn't want to puke in the classroom, not with everybody watching. Finally hearing the teacher finish class and the chairs making scraping sounds against the ground indicating that his classmates was done with school and were going home or to any clubs after school.

Tsuna waited until almost everybody was gone before he looked up and grabbed his bag.

With Lizzy in detention Tsuna decided it was best to just go home. Walking out the school building he was hit with heat waves. He didn't realize how cold the school building had to be to block out this oven-like summer. Blocking the sun with his hand, he gave his eyes some time to adjust before he continued home.

He had probably walked halfway when he heard some noise behind him. Turning around he saw a bicycle moving straight towards him, with an "eeep" he jumped to the other side of the road. The result being his stomach doing a flip of the sudden movements, making him puke out his guts on the side of the road. The vomit came up smelling of strong acid and alcohol. He heard how the cyclist shouted after him saying something with: "Watch out!", but he simple didn't care about that now. Tsuna blanched under the hot sun and sank to his bottom, resisting touching his face with his fouled and sweaty hands. As he leaned forward the last of it dribbled from his lips and his stomach turned over one more time.

"Ugh" he mumbled trying to get his hair away from his eyes. Feeling like shit he looked around for anybody. Expect for the cyclist, that now had disappeared, he was alone on the single road. With the houses around him this was a popular street when people went home or to school, but otherwise it were usually deserted. He thanked one of the gods up there for that; he couldn't handle being picked on right now. Moving away from his puke he sat down for a minute. Finally after a few minutes the nausea had disappeared and as slowly he could do he stood up. When Tsuna felt like he wouldn't throw up he continued on walking.

The walk took way longer than it should have in Tsuna's opinion. When he saw the playground he walked by everyday he is usually five minutes from his house, but today it felt like it took about fifteen minutes from there. When he finally got home he was dragging his bag on the ground and he dripped with sweat. He got to say this was the worst day ever. He did have hangovers but this was the worst one yet, usually he did have a little headache and that was it. Sighing Tsuna took out his keys and opened the door. He threw off his shoes, not caring where they landed. Looking around for any sign of his mom he found a little note on the tv in the living room.

" _Tsuna I'm going to the shop with some friends and will be gone for a while, there's food in the fridge. Kisses mom"_

Well that took care of that; he really didn't want to tell his mom why he looked like one of the living dead. Throwing his bag on the sofa he started unbuttons his shirt for a shower. He was burning and sweating and it would be nice with a really cold shower. When he stepped in the shower he sighed blissfully. The cold water felt nice against his warm skin. Tsuna still had the after taste of vomit in his mouth so he leaned his head back and open his mouth, letting the cold water pour in his mouth. Swallowing he was happy when the taste disappeared.

When he came out of the bathroom the sun was going down and an orange glow shine through the open window. The worst of the heat was over and it was just pleasant warmth in the air. Tsuna put on a pair of underpants and sat down under the window. He really enjoyed the nice breeze that came through the window and fanned his now cold body. He listened to the cicadas right outside his window and how the sound of an occasional bicycle riding on the street outside his house. Looking around his room he saw how messy it was, clothes on the floor, old magazines laying around the room and a bottle hiding in his bookshelf behind a stack of books. Old food and cups on his desk made him wrinkling his nose but the nausea didn't hit him like before and he sighed in relive when he felt like he was getting better. He was just going to close his eyes for a moment and then he would get up and lay in his bed, but it seemed that somebody wanted to give him a good night sleep even if it meant lying on the floor half naked. He slept really deep and didn't notice when his mom walked in and giggled at the sight of him sleeping in a pair of underpants under his window. She gently moved him to the bed and laid him down on the pillow. Not closing the window to let the cool air in she closed the door after her.

The next time she walked in Tsuna's room was to wake him up for school, like she usually did. "Tsuna wake up school begins in one hour." She gently shook him and proceeds to go downstairs; she knew that it could take up to half an hour to get Tsuna up from bed, she pouted he really needed to get better at this. He didn't know that she found his latest test under his clothes when she cleaned his room. He really needed to take responsibilities of his homework… Well she really hoped that the flyer she found in the mailbox could help him. She giggled and with lighter steps moved on to the kitchen.

Tsuna grumbled and turned the other side. He wasn't a morning person but when he felt something soft under him he found to his surprise that he lay on his bed and not on the floor. He looked suspicious at the spot under his window and moved slowly over the floor to get his pants that threw on the floor yesterday. When he found himself not feeling sick from yesterday he did a little dance. He heard his mom calling for breakfast his stomach did a happy little sound meaning: "Me want food". Looking for his shirt he found it outside his bedroom at the stairs. His mom looked up at him when he came down from the stairs and sighed.

"Tsu-kun you need to stop throwing clothes everywhere."

"Yeah, yeah" Tsuna was used to this kind of conversation and didn't bother to defend himself. Moving over to get some breakfast he open the fridge.

She pouted at Tsuna's lack of motivation and looked at the flyer in her hands. "Tsu-kun a home tutor is coming today"

"Yeah, ye- What?" Tsuna looked at her bewildered from the fridge.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox" She sounded happy…too happy actually in Tsunas opinion, he looked at her suspicious. She read the flyer she had in her hands. "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn"

"Well don't be surprised if it's a scam" He said but she was in her own world. Smiling happily. "Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before. It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men"

"Don't create you own image of him!"

"I've wanted a teacher like this for you" She looked up at Tsuna when he closed the fridge and proceeds to make a sandwich.

"Well I refuse to have a tutor, and I'm not good at anything I do anyways!"

"Oh Tsu-kun" She sighed. Too focused on each other they didn't hear a pair of footsteps coming closer until the said guest announced himself, making them jump.

"Ciassou" A small boy stood in the doorway to the kitchen dressed in a black suit and with an equally black fedora. The fedora hid the most of his hair except for the black curls that framed his chubby face. A yellow pacifier hung around his neck and in his hand a small brown suitcase.

"I arrived 3 hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you now."

Tsuna and Nana looked at the baby their blank faces showing that they did not understand. They didn't question how he come in, with the summer heat they left the door and windows open, he could easily wandered in without anyone knowing.

Seeing their blank faces he clarified what he was doing there: "I'm Reborn, the home tutor"

 **Next update: 29 March 2016**


End file.
